Sabrina Rose
Sabrina Cleo Rose '(born 29 Feb 1980) is an English actress. Born in Romford, Essex and brought up in Brooklyn New York. She is the recipient of various accolades, she has been nominated for 17 Academy Awards and is one of the few entertainers to have won an Emmy Award, a Grammy Award, an Academy Award, and a Tony Award Sabrina made her stage debut, at age seven, as Matilda in Matilda the Musical on the West End and Broadway. She won the Laurence Oliver Award for Best Actress in a musical and was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical. as Mary Lennox in the musical The Secret Garden, she won the Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical at the age of 11, making her the second youngest Tony recipient as of 2018. She made her screen debut alongside Katharine Hepburn in the acclaimed Central Station and went on to star in three more films with her. She won her first Primetime Emmy for Addie and Anne, at the age of 13, making her the youngest Emmy recipient as of 2018. She also received acclaim in film, with her debut motion picture role as Flora McGarth, in Jane Campion's drama The Piano, which earned her an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actress and Golden Globe nomination for Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture. In 2003, she received critical acclaim for her portrayal of serial killer Aileen Wuornos in ''Monster, for which she won the Academy Award for Best Actress. For her portrayal of French singer Édith Piaf in La Vie en Rose (2007), Rose achieved worldwide acclaim and won her first César Award and her second Academy Award for Best Actress, becoming the first and (as of 2018) only actor to win an Academy Award for a French-language performance, and also the second actress and one of only six actors to have won this award for a foreign language performance. Rose won her third Academy Award for Best Actress as a troubled ballerina in the psychological horror film Black Swan (2010). Early Life Sabrina Cleo Rose, was born on February 29, 1980, at the Royal London Hospital in London. She is the only child of Amelia Ivy Watson, who was a theatre actress, who appeared in numerous West End productions, and Dylan Matthew Rose, who was a pilot. Sabrina's mother was half French, half English, but was born in America. Her father was Irish, English and Scottish. The three of them lived in a two bedroom house in Romford, Essex. Sabrina got her name because her mothers favourite movie was the Billy Wilder film, Sabrina. While her father was working, Sabrina would often accompany her mother to shows and rehearsals, and would sometimes play small parts in them. Her parents divorced in 1986 and Sabrina would eventually move with her mother to Brooklyn, New York, in order for both of them to pursue musical theatre. Film 1993-1999 Breakthrough and Success '''Rising Star and Acclaim Director Jane Campion was looking for a little girl to play a main role in The Piano, set to film in New Zealand, and a newspaper advertisement was run announcing an open audition. When Campion met Rose, she was very impressed with the twelve-year-old's performance of the monologue about Flora's father, and she was chosen from among the 5000 candidates. The Piano was released in 1993 it was lauded by critics, won prizes at a number of film festivals, and eventually became a popular film among a wide audience. Rose's performance in the film was critically acclaimed and her a Golden Globe Nomination for Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture and an Academy Award Nomination for Best Supporting Actress, making her the sixth youngest nominee in this category. Also in 1993, Rose starred in the Steven Spielberg film, Jurassic Park, (1993). It became the most successful film of the year, making over a billion dollars at the box office. Rose won a Young Artist Award for Best Youth Actress in a Motion Drama, for her performance. When asked about the audition Rose said, "I was called into a casting office, and they just wanted me to scream. I heard later on that Steven had watched a few girls on tape that day, and I was the only one who ended up waking his sleeping wife off the couch, and she came running through the hallway to see if the kids were all right." In 1994, Rose starred in Interview with the Vampire opposite Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt, based on Anne Rice's novel of the same name. She played Claudia, the child vampire who is a surrogate daughter to Cruise and Pitt's characters. The film received mixed reviews, but many critics praised Rose's performance. Roger Ebert commented that Rose's creation of the child vampire Claudia was one of the "creepier" aspects of the film, and mentioned her ability to convey the impression of great age inside apparent youth. Todd McCarthy in Variety said that Rose was "just right" for the family. The film featured a scene in which Rose shared her first on-screen kiss with Pitt, who was almost two decades older. Her performance earned her the MTV Movie Award for Best Breakthrough Performance and the ''Saturn Award'' for Best Young Actress. Also, In 1994, Rose starred alongside Robert De Niro and Gary Oldman in ''Léon: The Professional''. The film was both a critical and financial success, becoming the tenth highest grossing film of the year. Rose garnered high praise for her performance and received her second Golden Globe nomination for Best Supporting Actress. Rose starred alongside Leonardo DiCaprio, in the Baz Lurmann film ''Romeo + Juliet'''' (1996). DiCaprio proclaimed that Rose should be cast, as he felt she was genuine in her line delivery and did not try to impress him by acting flirtatious. The film received positive reviews and was successful at the box office. At the 1997 MTV Movie Awards, Rose won Best Female Performance. 2000-2007 Critical and Commercial Darling '''The Crown Jewel of Hollywood' Established Actress Theatre Sabrina has had an extensive career performing in Broadway musicals. She began performing in 1987, in Matilda the Musical, in both the West End and Broadway. She won her first Tony for Featured Actress as Mary Lennox in the Musical The Secret Garden, at the age of 11, making her the second youngest Tony winner in history. Broadway Baby (1987-1991) Sabrina heard on the radio on a car ride to school one day, that they were holding auditions for the role of Matilda for the new show Matilda the Musical, based on the books by Roald Dahl. Sabrina, inspired by her mother, decided to audition for the role with some friends. Sabrina landed the titular role of Matilda, on her very first audition ever, after giving what Dennis Kelly said was the most fantastic audition he had ever seen. Matilda received widespread critical acclaim and box-office popularity, winning seven 1987 Laurence Olivier Awards, including Best New Musical—at the time, the most such awards ever won by a single show. Sabrina also won the Oliver Award for Best Actress in a Musical, making her the youngest recipient ever. Sabrina was not initially supposed to take part in the Broadway version, but after many failed auditions in the United States, Dennis asked if she would reprise her role and she agreed. Matilda premiered at the Shubert Theatre where it continued to be a financial and critical success. Becoming the highest grossing musical of 1989 and 1990. At the 1989 Tony Awards, the show won five awards, including the Tony Award for Best Musical. Sabrina was also nominated for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical. In 1991, Sabrina starred as Mary Lennox in the Broadway show The Secret Garden, which premiered on Broadway at the St. James Theatre on April 25, 1991, and closed on January 1993, after 709 performances. The Secret Garden was both a critical and financial success. It was the third highest grossing musical of 1991. It was nominated for seven Tony Awards including the Tony Award for Best Musical, winning three. Sabrina won the Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical, awarded to her by Audrey Hepburn. At age 11, she became the second youngest winner in history. In 1992 Sabrina sang "Broadway Baby" in the concert Sondheim: A Celebration at Carnegie Hall. Television Collaborations with Katharine Hepburn (1990-1993) Rose began to do television movies in the early 1990s beginning with the critically acclaimed Central Station a Golden Globe-winning television movie about a bitter old woman (Katharine Hepburn) escorting a young girl (Sabrina Rose) to live with her father, after her mothers death. Hepburn won the Primetime Emmy and Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Television Movie and Rose was nominated for Supporting Actress for both. Katharine and Sabrina bonded during the making of the film, appearing alongside each other in three more films, in Foster, Sunday's Illness and Addie and Anne. All critically successful. Sabrina received acclaim for her performance in Addie and Anne and won the 1993 Primetime Emmy for Best Supporting Actress in a Television Movie, becoming the youngest Emmy winner ever. Personal Life Katharine Hepburn Mother Heath Ledger 2001/2002/2003-2007 Mental Illness Jude Law, Ryan Gosling, Jame McAvoy, Chris Pratt Media Image Sabrina Rose is often described as one of the "best actress of her generation" by various media publications and fellow actors. As her career in Hollywood films has developed, Rose has become a successful and popular actress. Pop Culture Icon Fashion Icon Beauty Icon Midas Touch Performances Film Theatre Awards and Achievements __NEWSECTIONLINK__